Una historia diferente
by LDF1203
Summary: Naruto despierta un poder oculto gracias a un incidente en su entrenamiento, él se forjará un nuevo destino donde se convertirá en el shinobi más fuerte de las cinco grandes naciones (la historia comienza en los exámenes chunin)


CHAPTER 1

**NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA ESTA HISTORIA.**

Naruto se encontraba entrenando para los exámenes Chunin, cuando sin querer terminó haciendo una mala maniobra donde se golpeó la cabeza quedando inconsciente, para su suerte una chica lo encontró tirado y lo llevó al hospital donde fué atendido y llevado a una habitación para que descansara, para su fortuna no presentaba grandes lesiones, la chica decidió quedarse con él hasta que despertara.

Naruto despertó en una especie de alcantarilla con muchos pasillos que nunca antes había visto, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y comenzó a caminar sin ninguna dirección aparente hasta que escuchó una especie de gruñido en uno de los pasillos, no sabía que era por lo que empezó a caminar en la dirección del ruido hasta llegar a una enorme celda con un sello en medio, mientras que dentro se encontra una enorme bestia con apariencia de zorro mirándolo fijamente, Naruto abrió los ojos entre sorpresa y miedo, era el temido Kyuubi no kitsune.

Naruto: tu...tu eres... (dijo retrocediendo lentamente debido al miedo)

Kyuubi: hola Naruto, no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño (trato de tranquilizarlo)

Naruto: ¿cómo quieres que no tenga miedo? todo el mundo te teme (dijo con desconfianza)

Kyuubi: eso es por el daño que causé en el pasado, aunque no lo hice a propósito, fuí obligado.

Naruto: ¿a qué te refieres? (mirándolo con curiosidad)

Kyuubi: como dije antes fui obligado, estaba bajo el control del Sharingan de un tipo enmascarado (dijo recordando con furia el incidente hace 12 años)

Naruto: entonces eres inocente (dijo pensativo)

Kyuubi: Naruto, lamento lo de tus padres, estaba bajo el control de ese enmascarado cuando los maté (dijo avergonzado)

Naruto: descuida, no tuviste la culpa de lo ocurrido (dijo acercándose con una sonrisa tranquilizadora) por cierto, ¿sabes quiénes son mis padres? (mirándolo con ojos brillantes eliminando cualquier miedo hacia el Kyuubi)

Kyuubi: eres alguien especial Naruto, eres capaz de perdonar algo como lo que hice y en respuesta a tu pregunta,si, tu padre era Minato Namikase, el Cuarto Hokage y tu madre era Kushina Uzumaki, la princesa de Uzu no kuni (País del Remolino) lo que te convierte en el príncipe de Uzu no kuni

Naruto: (estaba en shock total, su padre era el héroe de Konoha, el Hokage que más admiraba era su padre, y su madre era príncesa de un lugar que él no conocía, pero de todas formas debió ser alguien importante. Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro)

Kyuubi: Naruto, ellos se sacrificaron para salvarte, pero no olvides que ellos dejaron un legado, te dejaron a ti, eres la viva imágen de tu padre.

Naruto: Gracias, Kyuubi (dijo sonriendole)

Kyuubi: Puedes llamarme Kurama, Kyuubi es solo un título...Naruto, tus padres se sacrificaron para protegerte y me sellaron en ti, es por ello que te otorgaré mi fuerza, al fin y al cabo eres mi jinchuriki, te ayudaré a volverte el ninja más fuerte de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi (dijo con una sonrisa)

Naruto: Gracias Kurama (dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero recordó algo muy importante) por cierto, ¿qué hago aquí?¿qué me pasó? (dijo rascándose la nuca)

Kurama: Estás en el hospital de Konoha, una chica te trajo debido una mala caída en la que quedaste inconsciente, pero por suerte no fue nada grave.

Naruto: Ya veo, te lo agradezco (dijo con su sonrisa nuevamente)

Kurama: Naruto, hay algo más que debes saber, tienes un poder oculto encerrado en ti, si quieres puedo liberarlo, pero puede que sufras algunos cambios, además este poder trae dos Kekkei Genkai...

Naruto: ¿dos? (sus ojos no se podían abrir más de la sorpresa)

Kurama: asi es Naruto, tienes dos Kekkei Genkai en tu sangre, entonces ¿qué dices?¿despierto ese poder en ti?

Naruto: (lo pensó un momento, con ese poder se haría más fuerte pero también traía cambios, cerró los puños y miró a Kurama con determinación) hazlo Kurama

Kurama: Bien

Trás eso Kurama liberó grandes cantidades de chakra que se dirigieron a Naruto, al impactar en él, su chakra cambió de un color azul a uno rojo para terminar siendo de color morado, en la habitación del hospital este mismo chakra rodeaba el cuerpo de Naruto...

Mientras en la habitación, la muchacha no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su mejor amigo era rodeado de un chakra morado, estaba a punto de llamar a una enfermera cuando Naruto despertó, estaba desorientado por lo que se sentó despacio, la chica al salir de su trance fué a ayudarlo.

¿?: despacio, tuviste una fea caída, Naruto-kun (dijo sin dejar de mirarlo)

Naruto: gracias Midori (dijo sonriéndole pero notó que esta no paraba de verle) ¿qué ocurre Midori-chan?

Midori: ¿qué te pasó y por qué te ves así? (dijo tomándo un espejo y entregándoselo)

Naruto: (tomó el espejo confundido por lo dicho por su amiga, hasta que se vió en el espejo, su rostro se veía más maduro, sus ojos seguían siendo azules y su cabello que antes era rubio ahora era de un color rojo oscuro)

Midori: bien, te escucho (dijo con una sonrisa)

Naruto le contó todo lo que había pasado a su amiga, desde su entrenamiento hasta lo de Kurama, Midori era su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeños, esta tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de color morado, sus ojos eran los característicos del clan Hyuga, era más baja que Naruto, aunque tenían la misma edad, tenía un cuerpo trabajado pero no exagerado lo que la hacia ver atractiva, en cuanto a su personalidad, es amable y alegre aunque puede ser intimidante cuando se trata de cuidar a sus seres queridos, Naruto y ella solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos por lo que no tenía muchos amigos aparte de él aunque ahora con los exámenes Chunin han estado con sus respectivos equipos.

Midori: sin dudas estás lleno de sorpresas (dijo sentándose a su lado y golpeandole el hombro suavemente)

Narunto: Lamento preocuparte (dijo desviando la mirada apenado)

Midori: no tienes porque disculparte Naruto, siempre me preocuparé por ti (dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa)

Naruto: gracias, Midori-chan (dijo más animado)

Midori: además, ¿por qué estabas entrenando tu solo? sabes que puedes contar conmigo o con Kira-kun para ayudarte (dijo cambiando su actitud preocupada a una de molestia)

Naruto: e-es que ustedes deben estar ocupados con su entrenamiento y prefiero no molestarlos (dijo apartándose un poco de Midori)

¿?: para nosotros no es una molestia y lo sabes, Naruto (dijo un chico parado en el marco de la puerta)

Naruto: Kira, ¿qué haces aquí? (dijo levantádose para chocar los puños con este)

Kira: vine en cuanto me enteré de lo ocurrido, pero nunca pensé que un golpe en la cabeza iba a generar tantos cambios (dijo mirando el nuevo look de Naruto)

Midori: Naruto, cuentale todo a Kira-kun mientras voy a buscar a una enfermera (dijo mientras salía de la habitación)

Naruto le contó lo mismo que a Midori, Kira lo escuchó con mucha atención durante todo el relato, Kira también era el mejor amigo de Naruto, aunque él y Midori lo conocieron al entrar a la academia, Kira tenía el cabello le llegaba hasta los ojos aunque no los tapaba completamente, lo tenía desordenado y este era de color café oscuro, sus ojos eran del mismo color de pelo y tenía facciones maduras que lo hacían ver atractivo, era un poco más alto que Naruto, y tenía un cuerpo ejercitado aunque no de manera exagerada, en cuanto a su personalidad era distinta a la de Midori, este era más serio y frío, aunque con Naruto y Midori solía estar más tranquilo y cálido, y al igual que Midori, este no permitía que nadie dañara a sus seres queridos, aunque a decir verdad, este daba mucho más miedo que Midori al ser un tanto más agresivo.

Kira: ya veo, todo es obra del Kyuubi (se cruzó de brazos mientras analizaba todo)

Naruto: asi es, aunque aún no sé cuales son esos Kekkei Genkai (dijo pensativo)

Kira: los encontrarás no te preocupes, Midori y yo te ayudaremos (dijo con una sonrisa)

Naruto: gracias Kira (devolviendole la sonrisa)

Kira: por cierto, ¿por qué estabas entrenando solo?¿dónde estaban Sakura y mi hermano?(dijo volviendo a su seriedad)

Naruto: bueno, Sakura-chan tenía que hacer cosas en su casa y Sasuke fue a entrenar con Kakashi a quien sabe donde (dijo rascándose la nuca)

Kira: en vez de prepararse para los exámenes Chunin como equipo se separan (dijo golpeandose la frente)

Midori volvió con una enfermera que revisó a Naruto aunque lo miró extrañada por el cambió físico que había sufrido pero decidió no preguntar para luego darle el alta.

Naruto: gracias chicos (dijo sonriendo al salir del hospital)

Kira: de nada Naruto, por cierto mañana nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento a primera hora (dijo seriamente)

Midori: Kira-kun tiene razón, mañana nos reuniremos para ayudarte en el entrenamiento en está última semana para que seas más fuerte en el exámen (dijo con determinación)

Naruto: está bien (dijo dándose por vencido) se los agradezco mucho

Cada quién se despidió para luego ir a sus respectivos hogares pues mañanan entrenarían sin parar para los exámenes Chunin...


End file.
